Comment se propagent les légendes
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: Comment se construisent et se propagent les légendes ? En voici un exemple. Attention : c'est assez cynique. Le côté obscur de ma personnalité, sans doute... Reviews bienvenues.


Manfred Taylor était un négociant prospère, un homme d'affaire auquel le travail ne faisait pas peur. Sans être ce que l'on appelle « riche », il était financièrement très à son aise. Mais bien que sa vie entière, ou presque, se passe à traiter ses affaires, c'était un homme cultivé qui avait ses idées bien à lui sur la plupart des sujets. Des idées qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas forcément « dans l'air du temps » !

Monsieur Taylor avait pour homme de confiance un certain Joachim Morton, un petit homme nerveux à la calvitie prononcée, d'un naturel inquiet, assez précieux, et surtout pointilleux, mais alors pointilleux ! Soucieux du moindre détail d'une manière qui touchait à la manie et qui exaspérait la plupart des gens qui l'approchaient. Manfred lui-même en était parfois agacé mais, avec les années, il s'y était habitué.

Ce jour-là, Morton revenait de Port-Royal où l'avaient appelées les affaires de son commanditaire, et il semblait étrangement perturbé.

- Eh bien, Morton, dit Manfred après les salutations d'usage et après que le petit homme se soit rafraîchi de quelques gorgées de brandy. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

- Bien, Monsieur. Le voyage s'est bien passé, mais je crains un peu ce qui pourrait arriver maintenant. Le « Liberty » a pris la mer comme prévu, son commandant n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit de différer son départ, et vraiment, Monsieur, j'ai des craintes. Je me demande s'il arrivera à bon port !

- Pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ? Il ne va pas loin ! Jusqu'à la Jamaïque, ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Sans doute. Mais ce pirate, Jack Sparrow, est justement dans les parages, et voilà pourquoi j'aurais voulu que le capitaine Stomer diffère son départ.

- Jack Sparrow ? répéta Taylor en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Mais il a été pendu il y a deux jours ! C'est du moins ce que j'ai entendu dire. D'ailleurs vous devriez le savoir, puisque vous revenez précisément de Port-Royal !

- Oui, Monsieur ! Justement, j'étais à Port-Royal ! Et j'ai assisté à… à l'exécution… si l'on peut dire ! Et voilà pourquoi je suis inquiet !

Manfred Taylor n'éprouvait aucune sorte de sympathie ou de fascination pour les pirates, voleurs ou autres hors la loi, d'autant que son commerce l'obligeait à faire voyager ses marchandises par voies de terre ou de mer et que, pas plus que quiconque, il n'aurait aimé qu'elles disparaissent au profit d'une bande de gredins dépenaillés n'ayant jamais travaillé de leur vie et préférant profiter du travail des autres. Toutefois, étant un homme pondéré et d'une grande dignité, britannique jusqu'au bout des ongles et doté d'un esprit élevé, Manfred réprouvait le spectacle de la mort offert au public comme un odieux divertissement. En bref, s'il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur le bien-fondé des pendaisons, il déplorait qu'elles aient lieu sur la place publique et que les populations « innocentes » les considèrent comme une attraction. Il estimait que même un criminel restait un être humain auquel s'attachait toujours, même dans le pire des cas, un minimum de respect.

De la même manière, il réprouvait totalement la justice parfois expéditive dispensée en mer : selon lui, même un pirate aurait dû avoir droit dans tous les cas à un jugement équitable.

Morton ne partageait pas le point de vue de son patron sur les exécutions. Celui-ci le savait et aurait intérieurement soupiré si les paroles de son vis-à-vis avaient été moins sibyllines.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? questionna-t-il en riant. Que son fantôme pourrait hanter la baie et attaquer les navires en partance ?

- Pas son fantôme, Monsieur ! protesta Morton, indigné. Voyons, je ne crois pas à ces sottes histoires de revenants ! Le pirate est vivant et c'est en chair et en os qu'il… qu'il « hante » la baie !

- Comment « vivant » ? Vous m'avez dit il y a une seconde que vous aviez assisté à l'exécution !

- Eh oui, Monsieur ! Précisément !

- Eh bien alors ?

- Eh bien alors, il a effectivement été pendu, mais il s'est sauvé ! Parfaitement ! Même que c'était un véritable prodige, Monsieur, auquel je n'ai rien compris, mais qui m'a fait froid dans le dos !

- Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez ! Cet homme a-t-il été pendu, oui ou non ?

Morton ne le faisait pas exprès. Si la question paraissait simple, la réponse, pour lui, ne l'était pas, tant il était obsédé par le souci du moindre détail.

- Dans les faits, oui. Mais en réalité, non !

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez, Morton ? Si vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi, je vous avertis que je pourrais être enclin moi aussi à la plaisanterie, quand je calculerai le montant de votre prochaine commission !

- Mais je ne me moque pas, Monsieur ! Le bourreau lui a passé la corde au cou, il a basculé la trappe, Sparrow est tombé…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors il est… il est resté à mi-chemin, Monsieur !

- A mi-chemin ??!

- Il faut dire que l'un de ses complices est intervenu. Mais j'étais trop loin, je n'ai pas pu voir ce qui s'est passé exactement. Ce que j'ai vu, de mes yeux vu, c'est Sparrow qui semblait flotter entre ciel et terre ! Quand la trappe s'est ouverte, il a disparu jusqu'à mi-corps dans l'ouverture et il est resté là… plusieurs minutes… jusqu'à ce que la corde soit coupée et qu'il disparaissent complètement. Mais il est sorti indemne de sous l'échafaud quelques minutes plus tard ! Oui, Monsieur ! Et je l'ai vu moi-même !

- Son complice aura pu cacher un escabeau sous l'échafaud ! fit Manfred en haussant les épaules. Enfin, quelque chose sur quoi Sparrow a posé les pieds. Il n'y a rien de surnaturel là-dedans. Et ensuite ? Ils ont pu s'échapper ?

- Oh oui ! Bien sûr, je n'ai rien vu, mais je l'ai entendu raconter ensuite à l'auberge. Sparrow a réussi à sauter des remparts.

Taylor émit un sifflement de surprise :

- Il a sauté des remparts de la forteresse, à Port-Royal ? C'est une fameuse chute ! Quoique, pour quelqu'un qui peut rester suspendu entre ciel et terre, n'est-ce pas ?

Morton était imperméable à l'humour, aussi répondit-il très sérieusement :

- Ca je ne sais pas s'il a recommencé, Monsieur, on ne l'a pas dit (mais Manfred vit que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit). En tous cas il a survécu à la chute. Et ensuite, il s'est éloigné à la nage.

- Il s'est enfui de Port-Royal à la nage ? demanda le négociant d'un ton ironique.

- Oui… enfin, non ! Il n'a nagé que jusqu'à quelques encablures, car un bateau est sorti du néant et l'a recueilli.

- Un bateau qui sort du néant, à présent ! Vous êtes surmené, Morton ! Ce n'était pas le Hollandais Volant, par hasard ?

Manfred ne croyait absolument pas au Hollandais Volant et avait dit cela comme il aurait dit, si l'histoire s'était déroulée sur la terre ferme, « Vous ne pensez pas que c'était le traîneau du Père Noël ? ». Mais Morton le prit au pied de la lettre, encore une fois.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Mais en tous cas, ce navire est apparu subitement puis… puis il a disparu ! Et le complice de Sparrow aussi.

- J'oubliais le complice ! Il n'a donc pas sauté, lui ?

- Certains disent que oui, qu'ils ont sauté tous les deux. Mais d'autres disent que non : au moment où le commodore Norrington a voulu l'arrêter, il a disparu. Et ce n'est pas tout : certains disent même avoir vu une sorte de forme féminine apparaître un instant, juste avant que le scélérat disparaisse !

- Quel galimatias, Morton ! soupira Manfred Taylor en sirotant une gorgée de brandy. Vous êtes un excellent homme d'affaire, mais vous êtes parfois aussi crédule qu'un de ces vieux marins superstitieux qui traînent sur les quais !

- J'ai vu tout cela moi-même, Monsieur ! protesta le petit homme, vexé.

- Et de nombreux habitants de Port-Royal sont également persuadés de l'avoir vu, j'en suis certain. Ou en tous cas prétendront partout qu'ils l'ont réellement vu, ce qui revient au même. Ainsi, un nouveau chapitre s'ajoutera à la légende déjà riche de ce Jack Sparrow –_capitaine_ Jack Sparrow, à ce que l'on dit- et vous aurez joué votre rôle dans l'affaire, Morton.

- Et pour le « Liberty », Monsieur ? demanda Morton, changeant délibérément de sujet.

- Nous verrons bien. La traversée lui sera peut-être clémente. Comme les précédentes, soit dit sans vous offenser.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Morton avait quitté la pièce, Manfred Taylor, avant de se replonger dans ses livres de contes, s'approcha un instant de la croisée de son bureau et laissa son regard errer un moment à l'extérieur. Bâtie en hauteur, la maison surplombait un jardin à l'exubérante végétation soigneusement entretenue et, de sa fenêtre, le maître des lieux apercevait au loin un triangle lumineux qui était la mer, ainsi qu'un petit bout d'horizon. Ce fut vers l'horizon que se tourna son regard. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Des évasions spectaculaires, des légendes… Lui-même n'avait guère le temps de s'intéresser aux légendes, mais il se souvenait du temps où, gamin, il s'en nourrissait avidement, en rêvant d'avoir un jour la sienne. En ce temps là, c'était souvent que ses yeux se tournaient vers l'horizon ! Puis il avait grandi, il était devenu adulte, ses rêves d'enfant s'étaient délités et peu à peu s'étaient perdus. Sa vie avait pris un autre cours, qu'il ne regrettait d'ailleurs pas. Et cependant… Pendant un court instant, car peut-être l'esprit d'aventure n'était pas totalement mort en lui, Manfred Taylor éprouva une pointe de nostalgie pour ce qui aurait pu être –parmi les milliers de possibilités offertes- s'il avait effectué d'autres choix. Il se souvenait d'une sorte de comptine que ses amis et lui-même psalmodiaient parfois, dans leurs jeunes années, lorsqu'ils jouaient à se moquer de toutes les règles établies par les adultes, lorsque, comme tous les jeunes de leur âge, ils se sentaient l'âme rebelle :

_Brûlons tous leurs drapeaux, _

_Car le noir est le plus beau… _

Manfred Taylor se détourna de la croisée, s'assit à son bureau et saisit sa plume. Un autre souvenir, sorti des brumes les plus épaisses de sa mémoire, remonta à la surface. Où avait-il entendu cela ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus mais ce fut en fredonnant machinalement qu'il déboucha son encrier :

- _Trinquons mes jolis, yoho..._


End file.
